Distance
by LucianIsEndgame
Summary: Distance is just a test on how far love can go.


**I do not own Lucy or Ian… that'd be weird.**

_You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_

Lucy's POV

"I miss you too… so so much." Early five am atmosphere covers my Hawaiian hotel room. Cold air from the air- conditioner mildly swifts through the room. At five in the morning, I usually have a cup of steaming strong coffee in my hands but this time all I have is a phone in my hand and a tear- stained face. I know it's way too early to be crying but what can I do? I'm face timing with my boyfriend who's millions of miles away and whom I haven't seen in weeks.

"Baby, don't cry. You know how much I hate seeing you cry. In a few days you'll be back in L.A. and then a few days later, I'll be home as well and we'll be together. I miss you. A lot." Ian mutters those sweet, comforting words over the phone. He's in Virginia right now for a mini vacation. He wanted to keep himself busy to prevent himself from missing me and I can't blame him. I tried doing the same. I thought, once I start my radio tour, my mind will drift off of him but no. I love what I do and I know Ian is very proud of me but I can't help but miss waking up next to him. I'm probably being over dramatic but it just sucks. Distance sucks. Hawaii is my last stop and I can't wait to go home.

"Thank you. You always know what to say. I just really miss you and Jack." I told him.

"I know. Well, maybe a trip to the beach on your last three days will help? I hope I can be there with you…" he says sadly. As strong as Ian is, I know that he is also hurting from this but he's trying to keep his strong face on because once he starts getting emotional, I won't be able to stop myself as well.

"I'll definitely go and visit the beach. Get some tan on… I wish you were here with me." I tell him and he just gave me a small smile. I turn to my right side to look at the clock that reads 6:07 am in bright red digital numbers.

"Hey babe, I should probably go now. I have a commitment at a radio station at 7:30. I should probably meet up with the team and start the day." I tell him. It must be around twelve at noon in Virginia right now.

"Okay. I'm going to go grab lunch with some friends. Have fun today ok? You're going to be awesome and I'll see you in a few days. I can't wait to see you. I love you, goose." Ian said as he blows me a kiss. He is seriously one of the sweetest guy in the world. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

"I'll see you very, very soon. Love you Shmian." I reciprocate his action and blow him a kiss. After our final "I love you's", we both turned off our devices. As if on cue, my manager Leila entered the room.

""Good morning Luc! Have you been skyping with Ian?" she asks me. Leila knows me from the inside core and that means my dilemmas too.

"Yup. But as usual he's given me the most comforting words and made me feel ten times better." I gave her a simple smile.

"That's my girl. Now, up, up, up. It's a long and uber- exciting day for us. Full of surprises and love. Come on girly, have your coffee. Then, let's get this final radio tour on the road!"

"Okay Leyls, I'll have my coffee but please don't drink anymore. I think your caffeine is enough to last you our whole last few days here in Hawaii." We chuckled and headed for breakfast. She's right. I'm going to make the most out of today. Today is going to be amazing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Hawaii! How is the beautiful sunny day out there doing? You are listening to 104.9 country and today we have an amazing guest here at the station right now. She is one of the lead stars of the most anticipated television show on TV. She has now fulfilled her dreams of releasing a country album. Please welcome star of ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars and country sweetheart, Lucy Hale!" the blond radio announcer named Kelly, started off the morning with her enthusiastic aura.

"Oh my god, thank you for having me. Such an amazing feeling to be back here." I tell her, joining her joyful energy. She asks questions about my album, the show and my career. And then she suddenly asks the million dollar question.

"Do you miss anyone while you're on tour?"

"Of course there's someone you know? I really miss my boyfriend and my dog."

"Lots of Skype, phone call or facetime?" she asks.

"Oh my. Yes. I actually facetimed with him this morning."

"Awww. That's so sweet. Well, here to perform for all you Hawaiian country fans, Lucy Hale to sing kiss me." She announced and I started singing.

Ian's POV

My excitement is cursing through my body right now. I think I'm going to explode. I'm currently standing in front of the building where Lucy's final radio tour is being held. Yup, she thinks I'm in Virginia right now. I landed in Hawaii a few hours ago; I manage to facetime with her without spoiling my little surprise. I know Lucy's been missing me and I've been missing her like crazy and so I thought why not surprise her.

"Oh my god! Can't believe the radio tour is over!" I hear voices from a far, not too far and I can distinguish that angelic voice, my Lucy.

"Girl, I know! So crazy! You killed that song!" I bet she did. Lucy can sing her face off.

"Thanks so much! I think we should get…" Lucy stops herself from talking and stops her tracks as she landed her sight on me. Her eyes started to water and I immediately surge to her. I gave her the bouquet of flowers that I purchased and envelope her in one of the tightest hugs we've ever shared. She clings onto me, scared that it might be all just a dream. I kiss her cheek and forehead missing the contact that we usually share. Lucy's tears soak my light blue shirt but I didn't care, knowing these are happy tears. Lucy looks up to me without breaking the hug. She inches towards me and closes the gap that's keeping our lips apart. Her mouth finds mine and in a split second, our lips move in sync. The kiss is so passionate and hungry. Lips and tongue, like vodka and chaser both feels so good. I am kind of happy the parking lot is fairly secluded; we didn't want to give anyone a show. After a few moments of kissing, I broke off the kiss for some air.

"God I missed you so much." I tell her as I pull her into another hug. I kiss her lips lovingly and then her forehead.

"I missed you too. How? When did you get here?" she asks curiosity crossing her face.

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel."

"Are you staying in my hotel room?"

"I am. Unless you don't want me to." I said giving her a slight pour. She went on her tiptoes and kisses the pout away.

"Of course I want you there. Plus we have a lot of "catching up" to do." She murmurs seductively into my lips as she gives me a wink.

Once we reached the hotel, I didn't even bother unpacking my small suitcase. Lucy and I plop down the bed. I sat up, my back facing the headboard and Lucy in my arms. I explained to her all my plans, from how I kept the surprise to bam! Here I am. I swear we've been making out for five minutes now, I can feel my lips swell as Lucy sucks on it. I took the opportunity to pry my tongue inside her mouth, passing her luscious lips. Her tiny fingers knots into my hair, pulling me even closer if that's even possible. My hands lock beneath her thighs giving her slight support as she straddles me. I can feel Lucy's tongue run across my bottom lip and in an instant; I open my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. After a few minutes, Lucy breaks the kiss for air. She looks at me straight in the eyes and gives me a loving peck on my swollen lips.

"I missed this so much but as much as I love doing all of this, I think it's time to it the beach. Besides, we've got tonight and another two days to do. All. The. Other. Fun. Stuff." Lucy murmurs on my lips. I let out a shaky groan as I feel her leave butterfly kisses all over my neck.

"Okay." That's all I had to say. Lucy and I dressed up for the beach and boy, she looks beautiful. We spent the whole day at the beach swimming, eating, going to the local shops and your occasional kisses.

Lucy's POV

Today is one of the most amazing days of my life. Ian surprised me and we spent the entire day going through Hawaii. It feels so damn good to be with each other after dreadful weeks. We spent the day swimming, shopping, picture taking and kissing. We are on our way to our room. It is currently 4:39 in the afternoon but we want to just rest and relax and cuddle. The elevator dings as it signals our arrival. Ian opened or door and I sat my purse on the table. Ian took off his shirt and damn he looks fine.

"Hey I'm just going to take a shower ok?" instead of answering, I took my dress off and strode in front of him. I walk him back until we reach the humungous fancy bathroom. I opened the shower to keep the water running. I jumped on his arms and wrap my freshly tanned legs around his torso. I gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips and whisper…

"I think we are way overdue for something…" Let's just say we did a lot of "catching up" in the shower and the bedroom all. Night. Long.

…_You put your arms around me and I'm home…_

_The End_

**Hey guys! Another Lucian story here and it's a fluffy one! My last story was heartbreaking, I know. I've had this story knocking on my head for a very long time now and I actually had the time today, so here it is! I am sorry it was fairly dramatic. By the way, how did you guys like the Halloween episode? I thought it wasn't that bad for Ezria but still I am fairly scared for them in 4b. But I hope this story cheers you up, Ezria and Lucian fans. We're all in this together. I hope you guys like this story. Please review, they make me happy. And I'll see you on my next story! Have a fabulous day! **


End file.
